bushcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Whiteted
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bushcraft wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Whiteted page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Przemek wikia (help forum | blog) Hi! Hi! Welcome to the Bushcraft wiki! It's great to see another user active ('specially one the same age as me) and I hope I'll see more of your edits. Thanks! Falcon31 20:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, methinks my editting skills need some improvement. Sorry, I've had several exams recently, but will be making more edits soon (they finally finish =) ). No worries! I hope the exams go well :D By the way, I'm going to request admin rights for this wiki (should help with the editting process) just checking that's all right with you? Falcon31 20:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure. But I'll need you to add sections to my edits, as I have no idea (discovers signature button) Whiteted 17:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC). Also last exam on Wednesday =D Thanks! I've lodged a request and hopefully I'll get admin rights soon *crosses fingers* Anyway, good luck with the last exams! It must be a relief to get them over with =] Falcon31 13:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) More members Yep, I've realised how to do a heading. I was thinking, as on google this wiki is the 4th result, and it is so small, few people are going to be visiting it. Had a few ideas: *Make the wiki bigger =) *Put a link to this wiki on the main wikipedia bushcraft page *Look into putting some kind of art on the main page I like your ideas, the first one is a must ;-) And your idea of putting link on the wikipedia bushcraft page sounds good but do you know if that's allowed? I think that we really need a header picture on the main page as well, it needs a bit of....kapow I guess XD I'll have a hunt around and see'f I can find anything, please tell me if you do as well! Falcon31 13:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Firstly, is the link allowed? Well I went there and looked and it says "No more links", but reading the information below it says it does not want wikipedia to become a collection of links, or advertisements. However, I think this is an improtant link, more inportant than the current link that is on the page. What do you think? ALso how do you do hyperlinks in the main wikipedia lol? Also I think kapow describes what the main page needs precisedly. I look into it. Concerning new members, I think thats key as so far we have so few, and many of them could offer more skills (i.e. the artwork). Also a collection of two people's knowledge is not really a wiki. To get more members tho we need to build the wiki, to get more members and so on. Whiteted 22:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Editting the wiki I'll was going to do a major edit today, add some sections and stuff, build the skeletal structure etc, but I'm watching a film at the cinema =D. Will do some this evening but aminly for the weekend now.Whiteted 16:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) No worries! I hope you enjoy the movie ;) Falcon31 20:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Major list of targets: List any major targets here you can think of, and also expand some i.e. sections: *Skeletal structure of the wiki **Sections ***Firecraft ***Shelter building ***Environments ***Health ***Food ***Animals? *More pages! *More members **Link on wikipedia That looks brilliant! I added a few more sections to consider adding on the wiki Falcon31 20:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be editting this afternoon Whiteted 09:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Right, I found this page on wiki help and it has some good ideas on it, have a look and see what you think: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Attracting_contributors See you around! Falcon31 16:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) BTW Yes, I've just been given admin rights! I changed the wiki's appearance a little, I didn't think blue was a very "bushcrafty" colour :-) I'm going to sort out the top menu sometime (if I can figure out how to). I've also set up acheivment points which are quite fun, and I've added some other stuff. See you around! Falcon31 20:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant! Sorry i did next to nothing last weekend- had ot og see grandparents. Be sure ot make up for it tomorrow =).